


1001 tumblr prompts

by Orlha



Series: Drabbling in Narutoverse [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: Naruto tumblr prompts used to be on tumblr





	1. Kakasaku

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! Since the death of my tumblr, all my tumblr prompts have been deleted along with it. And SINCE reblogs don't get deleted... dear sweet readers, please. If there's a prompt that was reblogged by you and isn't here, please do slide me a link of it so I may archive it.
> 
> T_T THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Believe in yourself!” Kakashi/Sakura please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available in Vietnamese.  
> Translated by Kyo-chan: https://my.w.tt/Y0IJhsGRHV

Sakura ground her teeth as Kakashi dodged her punch. “Stay still so I can punch you!”

“Seriously, who on earth would do that?” Kakashi askedk, quickly hand springing away, narrowly evading her blow again. The tree splintered beneath her fist and he made a high pitch scream. “Sakura-chan, are you trying to kill me!?”

“Maybe!” She parried his kunai and perhaps for the sake of his own health, Kakashi quickly hand through his handseals, dragging her into the ground and leaving only her head protruding out.

“Okay, okay. Let’s stop. Who pissed you off this time?”

“Nobody.”

“Righhht. And I’m the Hokage,” Kakashi folded his arms and drawled. “No, wait.” He facepalms and corrected himself, “that line doesn’t work anymore since I  _am_  going to be the Hokage.”

Kakashi crouched beside her. “Is it Sasuke again?”

“No,” she replied moodily. 

Now that she was calmer, Kakashi felt safer helping her out of the ground. “What did he say this time?” He asked, reclining as she placed her head on his chest. “You should know better to listen to the idiot,” he told her, carding his hands through her hair. 

Her hands tightened on his jounin vest. “He’s just jealous that now no woman even his assigned kunoichis would have him as spouse.” Kakashi raised her head to face him, thumbing her cheeks. “Believe in yourself! Because Tsunade wouldn’t have picked someone weak to head her hospital.”

“And you? Are you only with me because I’m freakishly strong that you’re afraid to say no?” she asked. 

Kakashi broke out in laughter. “Is that what he said?”

She pouted and before she could push herself away, Kakashi flipped them, leaning his weight down on her. He pulled his mask down, lips twisting in a smirk as he bent down to whisper against her lips, “And me? I get aroused that you are so much stronger than me. And you picked me.”

 


	2. Kakasaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I found a dog, you’ve been replaced.” - Kakasaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had some smut on it. But everything under the "keep reading" portion is gone... so. Well. That's all there is.

After six months of being out of the village, he’s finally home. Kakashi took a deep breath, enjoying the scents of the village. The scent of Hashirama leaves mixed with the white Tobirama flowers were something that he couldn’t smell while on the mission in Kusa. That and Sakura’s smell. Her shirt had lost her smell halfway through the mission. Wonder if she’s on the training grounds or at the hospital? 

Kakashi made his way to their apartment, excited to being able to fall asleep around her again. Except there was a new scent in their home. A  _male_  smell mixed with Sakura’s.

He forced himself to not burst through the window and gut the male. No, Sakura would not take that very kindly. He was going to give  _them_  a chance of explaining. 

Landing silently on the kitchen counter, he slipped his sandals off and padded towards the bedroom where the scents were the strongest. On the bed was his Sakura wrapped around… a  _dog?_

Why did she get a dog? Wasn’t Pakkun and Urushi enough?

“Sakura, explain why there’s a dog. And where’s Pakkun and Urushi?”

She yawned, rubbing her eyes blearily. “Kashi? You’re home!”

“Sakura,” He repeated sternly. Dog or not, he didn’t want another animal in his pack. “Why is there a dog on the bed and where’s Pakkun and Urushi?”

She scratched the dog’s ears who chose to rub his head against her lap.  _His Sakura’s lap._  

That’s  _my_  spot, Kakashi whined internally. His spot that he’s been dreaming about.

“You summoned Pakkun and Urushi, remember?”

Damnit, now that she mentioned it! He cursed himself for forgetting that he left them with her.

“As for dog. I found a dog, you’ve been replaced.”

“What.”

“At least he’s not going to leave alone for six months.”

Kakashi at that very moment wanted to stamp his feet like a little kid. He  _told_  Tsunade that he didn’t want this mission, especially not when she was pregnant. But  _nooo_  Tsunade said he  _had_  to go.

“Sakura,” he said, unable to keep the whine out of his voice.

 


	3. Shisui/Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are all the hot people taken?!” “I am right here!” Shisui/Sakura, please!

Sakura flopped her head onto the desk with an inaudible mumble, watching Genma dip Ino into a kiss. 

“What’s the matter, hag?” Sai asked, calmly painting a few more stroke despite the table shaking.

“Why are all the hot people taken?” Sakura whined. First it was Sasuke then Shikamaru, even Kiba was taken and she didn’t even think he was  _that_  hot. Now Konoha’s eternal bachelor was engaged to Konoha’s hottest bachelorette and she  _still_  was single.

“Hey, I take offence to that,” Shisui sulked. “I am right here!”

Sakura lifted her head off the table to peer at Shisui. “ _You_  are attached to Itachi.” And wasn’t that a pity. She would have loved to expand their friendship into something more than just best friends.  

Shisui gaped at her for a moment. “W-what? I’m what?”

“I’ve seen the way you two act around each other.  _Obviously,_  you two are attached to each other.”

Sai sighed. “Hag, and  _I_  thought I was the socially incompetent one.”

Shisui palmed his face and groaned loudly. “And I thought you were just awkward and uncomfortable!”

“Huh?”

“Everyone knows that you and Shisui have been dating for months. Naruto has a running bet on how long it’d take for Shisui to propose to you too,” Sai replied.

“ _What?”_

 _“_ I don’t take just any girl to watch movies and have dinners or train constantly together, you know?” Shisui said miserably. “And here I thought you didn’t like to kiss or hold hands because of what happened with Sasuke.”

“But I thought-” Sakura sat up, looking at Shisui properly. “But I thought you loved Itachi… you said it like-”

“Sage damnit.” Shisui leaned closed and captured her lips with his. Any words and protests flew out of her mind. His warm hand cupped the back of her head, her hands reaching up to grip his jounin vest. “So? Does that clearly tell you my interest in you?” he asked in a husky voice, her lipstick smeared across his lips. 

“I’m not sure, I think I might need another,” Sakura told him, tugging him down and slanting her lips over his again. 

 


	4. obisaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Goodbye, love, I’ll miss you” obisaku

Sakura threw a flower onto the water, watching it swirl and slowly sink into riverbed. “Goodbye, love. I’ll miss you,” she said.

“Sage damnit, I’m not dead.” Obito sulked.

“I still hear you sometimes,” she said with a sniff.

“Stop writing me off! I said I’m sorry already!” Obito pulled her into his arm. “I”m sorry I’m scared you, okay?”

She turned her face from him, throwing another flower into the river. 

“Sakkkuuuurrraaa,” he whined. “I solemnly promise that I will not try to block any blows for you unnecessarily again. Especially if it might cause me to almost die.”

She sniffed, pressing her face into his chest. “Promise?”

“Promise. You can castrate me if I do it again.”

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and Obito hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss into her hair. “I won’t castrate you. I’ll miss that part too much. But if you do it again, I’ll ask Kakashi-sensei to make you do three months of D ranks and morning workouts with Gai. You understand?” she asked, poking into his sternum hard. 

Obito winced both at her words and her poke. “Yes ma’am. I understand.”

“Good, now carry me home my silly shinobi.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am!”

 


	5. KakaSaku - “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 81: “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”  
> 96: “Can’t you stay a little longer?”

Now that Naruto had finally woken up to his  _romantic_  feelings to Sasuke and with Sai and Yamato off on a mission, Sakura found herself alone with Kakashi. She held out a hand, catching the soft powdery snowflakes, admiring the cloudy wisps floating from her mouth.

“Sakura-“ Kakashi sneezes in mid-sentence, then drags his mask down to wipe his running nose. “Sakura, I’m going back first.” He shifts the mask up, trying to cover more skin than it normally would.

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” Sakura sulked.

“Maa… Sorry Sakura, I have an early morning mission tomorrow.”

She sighed, wishing that she wasn’t bound to the hospital that she couldn’t accompany him. ”Well… it’s cold, you should take my jacket.” She pulled the oversized jacket off and held it out to Kakashi.

He chuckled, taking the jacket with the henohenomoheji sewed on the side. “Technically it’s mine. You need to stop taking my stuff.” Kakashi stepped towards her, tugging at her large oversized shirt. “This is my shirt too. Should I ask if you’re wearing my boxers too?” He asked as he bent down towards her.

“Aa.”

Embarrassed, Sakura turned her head away only for Kakashi to lean on the side of her face, murmuring against her lips. “Well, technically everything is might, including this lips I’m going to kiss.”

He pulled his mask down and slanted his lips over hers. His hands were cupping her cheeks, his tongue licking at the seam of her mouth. Sakura tiptoed, parting her lips and let him in. Her hands gripping the sides of his shirt, holding him close with her strength; his hands sliding down her back and squeezing her bum before pushing her up by her thighs and pressing her against a tree.

Sakura shuddered, her fingers slipping in for his warm skin.

“Kakashi,” she whispered as they broke apart to breathe.

He looked at her with a soft look, moving his hand to caress her cheek. “If you’re going to take a shirt, you should be taking the one I’m wearing,” he teased and tweaked her nose, before turning to leave.

“Don’t think I don’t know about that panty you carry around in your pants!” She yelled at his back.

“You mean the one I just stole?” He grinned, holding up the very same black lace panties that she had put on this morning.

How had he-

Sakura shook her head inwardly and shook a fist at him “Stop stealing my underwear! I’m running out of them!”

 


	6. KakaSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combo #37 and 38? Either person A would be a great parent and B would be awful. Or everyone around them is split on what sort of parents the couple would be and as a result all hell breaks loose. Also, ideally Kakasaku or Shikatema - but if you likethe prompt but for a different pairing (even not Naruto related) that's totally cool too! I love your writing :)

Naruto looked at Unsui and ruffled her one year old son’s hair. “I still can’t believe you two have a kid!” Naruto said to Sakura who passed the cups of coffee around the four shinobis. “I mean! Sakura-chan would be a great parent… but Kaka-sensei? He would make terrible parent. I can imagine him lying around reading Icha Icha while you’re looking after Unsui.”

Tenzo frowned at Naruto’s words, accepting the coffee. “I actually think Kakashi-senpai would be a great parent. And so would Sakura-san. Kakashi-senpai was a great-”

Genma shook his head and bent over the couch, digging his elbow into Tenzo’s shoulder. “Don’t mind Tenzo, he’s utterly blinded by his strange respect for Kakashi.  _I_  agree with Naruto. I feel for you, Sakura-chan. Doing all the heavy lifting in this relationship.”

“Hey-” Kakashi sulked. “I’m not that bad!”

Ignoring Kakashi, Genma accepted the cup of coffee and kissed Sakura’s hand. “Why don’t you leave him for me instead?” He winked with a lascivious smirk.

Kakashi threw a kunai at his head which Genma retaliated with a senbon. “Stop hitting on my wife!”

“So does he, really?” Ino leaned towards Sakura, her eyebrow arched as though almost ready to give a judgemental look at Kakashi. 

They bent backwards, narrowly dodging a stray senbon while Naruto turned his back to the two shinobis now roughhousing in the living room. 

“Actually,” Sakura gave a small pout. “Kakashi does everything, he never lets me do anything.”

“ _Everything?”_ Naruto asked incredulously. “Even the dirty diapers?”

“Even the diapers.”

 


	7. KakaSaku - "(S)He loved you, you know?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. "(S)He loved you, you know?" Kakasaku, plspls. I need some angst in my life

Kakashi stared at the memorial stone. Sakura was the strongest kunoichi he had known, she wasn’t supposed to be on the stone. How could someone that could shatter mountains with a punch, someone who punched a goddess in the face die? He schooled a breath, trying to stop the oncoming panic attack. 

She was supposed to come home and he was going to buy a hundred of zinnia flowers and ask her out on a date, ask her if she loved him like she did. And if she did, they were going to live until she was white haired like him, sleep in the trees while reading Icha Icha. 

He tucked his trembling hand deep into his pocket, trying to ignore the approaching presence.

“Kakashi,” Tsunade called out, but Kakashi refused to look up. He didn’t want to see the sorrow on the blond’s face, or the pity. He just wanted her…  _back._  

Should have gone with her. 

Tsunade squeezed his shoulder and slung him by the neck into her arms. “She loved you, you know?”

He shook, the tears that he refused to release broke like a dam. “I loved her too.”

 


	8. ShikaSaku - “Goodbye, love, I’ll miss you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Goodbye, love, I’ll miss you” From Shikamaru to Sakura. Angst if you can, I need me some ShikaSaku angst.

It’s not a mission that he loses her. It’s not an assassination that he loses her.

His fingers tighten around her too skinny wrist as she takes a tremulous breath.  “Shikamaru…” She whispers.

“I’m here Sakura.” Shikamaru presses a kiss on her forehead and lays a hand on her hair. “I’m here for you.”

Her face is pale like the sheets she lies on, her eyes almost sunken in from the illness that eats her strength away. 

“I’m… sorry.” She grips his hand, or tries to, with what is left of her strength. 

She’s fading. Tsunade-sama had given her three months and Sakura has lasted four as a proof of her inner will but Shikamaru doesn’t want her to struggle anymore. He sees how each breath exhausts her, even with the aid of the oxygen tank and all the chakra healing the doctor give her. 

“It’s okay Sakura. I’ll be okay.” 

Her body sags against his and he wraps his arm around her shoulders. “It’s okay Sakura. I understand,” he reiterates. 

“I love you,” her voice barely breaks the silence in the room. 

“I love you too,” Shikamaru replies. A sob escapes his throat and her fingers jerk like she’s trying to grip his hand.

“I… love you… more…” she smiles. 

It’s in the Konoha hospital that he loses her. A rare chakra illness that no one can cure. 

Her breath slows and Shikamaru counts the seconds between her each gasp.

“Time. 3:48pm,” Shizune says, furiously wiping her tears away.

He cradles her, pressing his cheek against her hair.  “Goodbye, love, I’ll miss you.” 

 


	9. ShikaIno - “Do either of them realize they love each other?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I mentioned this to you earlier, but I understood it was better to submit directly. I know you got flooded though, so no pressure. Borderline platonic ShikaIno? 18? :>
> 
> 18\. “Do either of them realize they love each other?”

Shikamaru dug his hands into his pocket, tuning Ino’s rambling out. Having been friends with her for over a decade had made him very accustomed to Ino’s gossiping tendencies. 

“Shika!” She wrenched his arm out of his pocket, dragging him into a nearby alley. “Oh my sage! Look!“ 

He sighed, peering around the corner, just over her head. In the corner had Kakashi and Sakura seemingly deep in conversation outside the Pink bookstore. “No,” Shikamaru told her immediately, hoping to halt whatever she was scheming. 

“But Shika!” she pouted, blinking large doleful eyes at him. 

“No,” he said firmly. “You can if you want, but I’m not getting involved." 

“Do either of them realize they love each other?” She jerked his sleeve excitedly. “But look at the way Kakashi-senpai is leaning it to her and the position of her feet!  It’s so obvious!"  

"Ino. Leave them alone. Not everyone has been trained in Yamanaka body psychology.” He gripped her by the arm, intending to pull her away only for her to drag him towards Kakashi and Sakura. Oh sage, Kakashi will not be pleased at all. 

“Forehead! ” Ino waved at the two. “Fancy meeting you here!" 

"Pig,” Sakura flickered at him then at Ino’s hand wrapped around his. “Are you two on a date?" 

"What?” Ino dropped his hand like a hot kunai. “Me?! What about you?” Her grin drew wider at the flush On Sakura’s face. 

Kakashi glared at Shikamaru as he shunshined away. Shikamaru gulped, hoping that Kakashi would forgive him before the next training exercise. 

 


	10. Kakashi & Genma: Accidentally summon a demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feb'19 Edition: Kakashi and Genma, prompt no. 5. ACCIDENTALLY SUMMON A DEMON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Mumma: PROMPT TIME!! Kakashi and Genma, prompt no. 5. ACCIDENTALLY SUMMON A DEMON! (Can imagine Kakashi summoning a hungover Pakkun, does that count as a demon? I'm sure he wouldn't be happy 😂)
> 
>  
> 
> [From tumblr](https://orlha.tumblr.com/post/182339602310/prompt-time-kakashi-and-genma-prompt-no-5)

Genma stacks another newly washed cup onto the cabinet and sighs. “Look kid, you’ve been fiddling with that array for hours! Either use it or wipe it off.”

Kakashi arches an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “Genma, I’m only two years younger than you.”

“And that’s _my_ bar floor you’re using to write your array on. That- might I add, was an array you stop from my master.”  

“Minato is _my_ master too,” Kakashi mutters, adding another stroke to the array and carefully wiping the loose chalk dust on the sides.

“And I happen to be _your_ senior in both years in training and years under Master Minato.” Genma drops the rag and picks up his staff. “I’m _really_ picking up bad vibes about this whole thing too.”

Genma turns and narrows his eyes at Kakashi. “Master Minato would have told me in advance that he wanted me to be your oversight. And he didn’t…”

Shifting his eyes to the array on the floor, Genma purses his lips. “Sage’s balls! You _stole_ this array didn’t you!?”

He reaches out to grab Kakashi but in a swift move and an accidental additional chalk stroke, the array lights up. It’s light shifting from a bright white to a dark reddish tone.

“Oh Sage, that’s dark red! That’s a demon you’re summoning now!” Genma readies his staff, pushing Kakashi behind him. He might not like the brat most of the time, but as his senior, he’s bound to protect all his juniors.

The dark red light flares, blinding him briefly before fading to reveal…

“A pug.” Genma pinches his nose bridge with a loud exhale. “You summoned a demon pug. A _baby_ demon pug! What were you thinking Kakashi!? Stealing that array from Master!?”

The pug groans, burrowing his face into his paws. “Can you like, talk softer? I drank too much last night. And I’m not a _baby,”_ he growls in a tone too deep for his body.

“I don’t think he’s a demon,” Kakashi mutters. “He’s too cute to be one.”

The pug raises his face to blink blearily at them. “I like you kid. Name’s Pakkun. For that comment, I’ll let you touch my paws.” He raises a paw at Kakashi. “They’re really soft.”

“Do you think Master Minato will let me keep him?”


	11. Sakura, Ninken & kakashi -"I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feb'19 Edition: "I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you" Sakura,Ninken,Kakashi?  
> Original prompt: https://orlha.tumblr.com/post/182654529225/may-i-request-promp-nr-19-i-cant-believe-im

Sakura drops to her knees with a long and loud sigh.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Pakkun says.

Glaring, Sakura tightens at them. “I can’t believe I’m stuck in there  _with you!_ ”

“It’s just until someone notices our disappearance, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi says, trying to calm her down.

“ _Until someone notices our disappearance_!?” Her leather gloves creak ominously. “Have you any idea how long it’d take for someone to notice the disappearance that the chief of medicine  _who happens to be forced on vacation by their Hokage_?”

She stands, grabbing Kakashi by his vest collar. “Oh  _maybe_  the disappearance of the  _Hokage_   _who also happens to be on a week long vacation_  who  _foisted_  his work off to his Jounin Commander.”

“Maa, maa-“

“IN A ROOM WITH NOTHING!” Sakura shakes him hard. “AND I CAN’T EVEN BREAK IT OPEN WITHOUT SENDING THE REST OF THE BUILDING COLLAPSING ON US.”

Kakashi gulps. “Sa-ku-ra-chan… I need air…”

“Oh! You need  _air!_  I tell you what you need… You need to get-“

Pakkun press a chakra-infused paw onto the wall and the wall turns.

“Sur-prise?” Kakashi coughs and taps her hand until she drops him.

Behind the wall is a luxurious bed, a whole fully-stocked library and pantry and a comfy looking sofa.

“Oh god, COULDN’T YOU HAVE DONE THAT LIKE THREE HOURS AGO!?”


	12. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura: Finding out a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a prompt please xD Nr.2 found out a secret with Naruto, sasuke > Kakashi, sakura thank you Luna ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Prompt](https://orlha.tumblr.com/post/182759451850/i-have-a-prompt-please-xd-nr2-found-out-a-secret)

“Kaka… sensei?” Naruto couldn’t help but gape at Kakashi. 

After almost two decades of seeing Kakashi with his mask, the sudden disappearance of the mask was almost disconcerting. Two large canines protruded Kakashi’s mouth, almost like a wolf’s. 

“I…” 

“It’s just my mouth, Naruto,” Kakashi says with a sigh. 

“But your teeth!” Naruto exclaims, jabbing a finger at his face. “They’re huge! Like a wolf’s! How on earth did your mask hide that?” 

“It’s rude to stare,” Sakura says and pushes his finger down firmly. 

“But Sakura-chan!” Naruto whined. “His face is so smooth and wrinkle free! And his teeth! It’s weird! Isn’t he supposed to be forty?” 

“It’s just teeth,” Kakashi grouses and pulled his mask back up. 

“ _Just teeth._  It’s like…” Naruto turned to his two team mates. “Why aren’t you guys reacting even more?” 

“Saw it three years ago,” Sasuke replied as he continued penning the mission report.

“What!?”

“Saw it when you went away on that training trip with Jiraiya.”

“ _What!?”_ Naruto drooped onto the desk, crying onto his report. “So does anyone else have any other secrets?”

Sakura arcs an eyebrow at Kakashi and he nods at the duo.

“Well… There’s also the one where Kakashi and I have been married for five years now.”

“WHAT!?”


	13. Sakura & Naruto: "Why is there a body bag in the living room?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT AGAAAAIN No. 10 "Why is there a body bag in the living room?" Hmmm...... Sakura and Naruto 😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Prompt](https://orlha.tumblr.com/post/182347427615/prompt-agaaaain-no-10-why-is-there-a-body-bag)

Sakura dropped the bag on the edge of the genken, slipping her sandals off with a yawn. “I’m home!” she calls out, dragging the large bag along and falls face first onto the couch.

She hears the sound of the vegetables chopping stop. “Sai and Kakashi’s out on-  _Ahhhhh!_  WHY IS THERE A BODY BAG IN THE LIVING ROOM?”

Sakura raises her head, blinking slowly at Naruto. “What are you doing here?”

“I was cooking lunch for the team! I JUST CLEANED THE FLOOR!”

“Naruto. You lived in a rubbish refuse for  _three_  years, until Kakakshi and Yamato had to make you clean it. You have no right to say-“

Naruto points at the bag that was now seeping suspicious liquid onto the floor. “Well it’s leaking! And sweet cheesesticks, tell me that’s not what I think it is.”

Sakura sits upright and groans. “It  _broke!”_

She scuttles towards the bag, unzipping it. “I don’t care what broke you-“

Naruto did another mini-shriek, running a hand down his face. “Why Sakura.  _Why._  Why do you have eyeballs in your body bag.”


	14. Missing Nin Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kakashi defects Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably on my (old?)tumblr, found it in my drive. Yay!

It’s in the wake of Yondaime’s death that Kakashi makes his decision. There’s nothing left for him here, he realises one dull and grey morning. No mornings with Kushina, no spars with Sensei, no friends that had come looking for him after the funeral, no teammates that care for him.

 

What had Konoha done for him?

 

They sneer on his father, they threw rubbish at his home, smashed in the windows, trashed the tatami mats. They spat on him when Sensei wasn’t around, the administration had given him the worst missions when he had taken them alone. And it only got worse after Rin’s death.

 

He closes his eyes, trying to will the pain that came whenever he thought of Rin.

 

Friend-killer, team-kill. Nothing Sensei say or did made things better even when Kakashi had gone on the frontlines and fought next to them, bleed next to them. Even when he had watched their backs, saved them, took hits for them.

 

He would never be good enough here.

 

It’s Gai that finds him sealing his things.Kakashi keeps his eye trained on the ground, hand tucked in a pocket.

 

“I’m leaving,” he says to Gai. Gai who never says a word in defence for Konoha only hugs him.

 

Gai understands. Gai always understands and that is the only reason why they are friends.

 

“Take care.”

 

Kakashi lifts his eyes, meeting Gai’s with his mismatch set. “I will.”

 

There isn’t a need for words and Gai makes leaps out of the window, pretending to have lost another challenge. Kakashi worries if it’ll implicate Gai. Konoha, despite their motto and reputation, have never seemed to care for her shinobi. He hesitates. Gai can take care of himself, Kakashi decides, then casts one final look behind, memorising how she looks.

 

No one notices him missing until weeks later.

 


	15. Kakashi - Beginnings and ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Prompt for Kakashi week 2018?

The problem with people is that they think of the world in black and white. There are the good and the bad, the remembered and the forgotten, the beginnings and the ends. Nothing is as it seems. There is nothing definite in the world not even beginnings and endings. All beginnings start from an ending, all endings started from the beginning. To make an end, there must be a beginning, to have an end, there must be a beginning. To be forgotten, one has to remember to forget.

An end is where Kakashi started, in the cold empty compound, clutching his father’s body. He calls it the end because everything went downhill from there. Minato calls it the beginning because he is a hopeless fool. Kakashi corrects him the first few times, then stops.

Men like Minato march their own paths, oblivious to the problems of others and the blind refusal to see reality. The world to them is bright and sparkly, filled with blue skies and peace.

Kakashi scoffs when Minato is made Yondaime. The peace Minato envisions will never come, not when shinobi exists, not when there are hungry bellies outside the walls of Konoha (and even within the walls).

Then his team dies.

Then Minato dies.

Then he is alone.

Kakashi stands at the threshold of his childhood home. A smear in the middle of the living room on the molding tatami. Even a decade since he left and never came back, Kakashi can still smell the stench of his father’s blood seeped into the wood of the house. He takes his sandals off, turning them pointing outwards to the doorway. His bare feet makes prints on the dusty floor as he makes his way across the living room. The kitchen cabinets are shorter than he remembered them to be.

He was six then. Trying to hold his father’s wound together, screaming for someone to help and by the time someone came, his father was cold.

He slides the kitchen window open, staring across the overgrown garden. When he is gone, this house would be demolished. An apartment building will be built over. People will live on this land again.

Kakashi stands over the dark stain on the tatami then glances back at his sandals.

If he doesn’t hurry, he’ll be late for another meeting.

He remembers cradling Sakura’s body, the blood dripping across the earth, knowing no matter how he hurried, he would never be enough. He remembers Naruto pushing him out of the way from an attack. He remembers failing Sasuke.

Then his team dies.

Kakashi kneels on the dark stain. He pulls his hitai-ate and sets his vest next to his hitai-ate.

He had been wrong all these years.

He unsheathes the Hatake tanto.

All endings started from the beginning and now, he is finally at the end.

 


	16. ShikaSaku: Of Promises

It’s been years since Sakura had cleaned out her drawers. It wasn’t like she had intentionally forgotten, it was just that she was busy. In more ways than one, Sakura was more like Kakashi than she would like to admit. Burying herself in work, in rebuilding Konoha ever since the mission that took Kakashi. Mission and mission, surgery after surgery until she could barely remember her way home. Life had been good until then.

Sakura pursed her lips, shutting her hot eyes, her hand reaching out for Shikamaru who had been helping her clean out her bookshelves. “What’s wrong baby?” he asked, not letting discomfort show on his face even as she gripped his forearm. He perched on her chair, carding his hand through her hair. “Hey, why the tears?”

She choked, her breathing coming in harsh, stuttering gasp. “I found- I saw…” Sakura shook her head, pushing herself from him. Her other hand was still tightly clenched around the box she found. She had forgotten all about it and it felt like she had forgotten all about Kakashi, like she’s forgotten about the vow of duty and love she made in front of Shishou all those years ago. Sakura forced herself to release her death grip on the box. And after all these years since he passed on, the quiet love Kakashi had for her always took her by surprise.

She gazed at the pink diamond necklace, the pink petals wrapped around the silver chain. Kakashi had bought it on a spur, said it had reminded him of her. Sakura knew it hadn’t been a spur. Nothing that cost him at least a whole S-Rank hazard pay would be a spur, but she loved him for that anyway and only laughed at his attempt of being casual.

“He wouldn’t hate you for moving on,” Shikamaru said. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and rubbed circles on her knee.

“But-” Sakura scrubbed her tears away, trying to stop her lip from trembling.

“There’s no buts, baby. It’s been a decade. And Kakashi wouldn’t want you to mourn for him.”

“You won’t know that!”

“Oh, but I do.” Shikamaru picked her up and took the seat, before setting her onto his lap. His arms cradling her. “If there’s anything that I had to say about Kakashi, it was that he wanted you to be happy. And now that he’s not here anymore, I hope I could do an equal job to him-”

Sakura slanted her lips across his, hands clutching his vest. The ache would never go away, but Shikamaru filled the hole that Kakashi left.

Together, things will get better.

 


End file.
